De la Pureza De Una Amistad A Un Gran Amor
by Fairy Mary
Summary: Llegó el capítulo final. ¿Quieren saber qué pasó con el entrometido?¿Y que otra pareja por fin se confesó su amor? Chéquenlo en este cap.
1. Introducción

**DE LA PUREZA DE UNA AMISTAD A UN GRAN AMOR**

Hola! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Fue mi primer fic, y no sabía si publicarlo porque como es el primero no me parece muy bueno, pero al fin me decidí y aquí está. Así es que espero que les guste.

**

* * *

**

INTRODUCCIÓN

Desde hace varios años, cuatro para ser exactos, ella se había ido a vivir a Estados Unidos dejando así un gran vacío. Los días ya no eran los mismos sin ella, sin su tierna sonrisa, sin esa pureza que le alegraba los días.

Él por su parte, seguía en el lugar de siempre con los mismos amigos; y de vez en cuando viajaban todos juntos al Digimundo. Pero esas visitas no eran lo mismo sin ella.

Él sabía que Mimi también iba algunas veces al Digimundo, pero nunca había podido coincidir en ninguno de esos momentos. Además sabía que ella siempre iba con él…, con Michael.

"Michael"- pensaba- "como desearía estar en su lugar: poder vivir cerca de Mimi, estar cerca de ella, tenerla a mi lado."- Por suerte pronto sería 1ro de agosto y sabía que Mimi vendría; nunca había faltado a las reuniones de aniversario de su primer día en el Digimundo.

TK→ ¿Qué tanto piensas hermano?

Matt→ Nada, olvídalo.

TK→ Recuerda que la próxima semana nos reuniremos todos, ya sabes, por lo del aniversario.

Matt→ Claro, cómo olvidarlo…

Pero algo inesperado sucedería el día siguiente…

* * *

Sé que está muy corto, pero es sólo la introducción, aunque de hecho, creo que el fic será sólo como de tres capítulos. En fin, me gustaría que me escribieran para saber qué piensan de él.

No sé porque pero los de fanfiction quietaron esta historia, y aún no sé cual fue su razón. así es sorry, pero aquí la pongo de nuevo para que la lean... Bye!

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	2. De Nuevo en Odaiba

Hola otra vez! Muchas gracias a todos los que me escribieron reviews, y también gracias por tener tan buenas expectativas acerca de este fic…

Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.

**

* * *

**

DE NUEVO EN ODAIBA

Al día siguiente todos fueron a casa de Yolei.

Yolei→ Que suerte que todos hayan podido venir.

Izzi→ Pero yo pronto tendré que irme, quiero ir a revisar mi computadora.

Tai→ No seas aguafiestas…

Matt→Cierto, además debemos ponernos de acuerdo para el 1 de agosto. ¿Verdad Sora?

Sora→ Claro Matt- levemente sonrojada.

Después de todo lo del año pasado con lo de las agujas de control, Sora se había dado cuenta de que en realidad por quien sentía algo era por Tai y no por Matt como ella había pensado, pero aún se sentía un poco avergonzada ante él.

Kari→ Por cierto¿Quién llamará a Mimi para ver si podrá venir?

Davis→ Que la llame Sora, es su mejor amiga.

Yolei→ No, yo lo haré! Es que Mimi me agrada mucho.

Todos→ ¿En serio? No lo habíamos notado… (Sarcasmo)

TK→ Espero que Mimi no venga con Michael, sería algo inoportuno… ¿No es así hermano?

Matt→ Me da igual- dijo tratando de demostrar indiferencia.

Pero al decir esto, Matt se sonrojó un poco. Por suerte no fue notado por nadie, excepto por…

&&&&

Yolei había llamado a Mimi durante toda la semana, pero por alguna razón nadie contestaba ahí, así que no pudo saber si ella vendría.

Ya había pasado la semana y estaban a un día del aniversario. Ya habían planeado todo: En loa mañana irían al parque y platicarían acerca de sus aventuras, ahí harían un día de campo hasta que llegara la tarde, cuando irían al Digimundo.

Estaban en casa de Tai, cuando de repente sonó el timbre…

Tai→ En seguida voy- gritó¿Quién podrá ser si ya estamos todos?

Joe→ Si no vas a abrir no lo sabrás…

Tai→ Tienes razón .<- va a abrir la puerta- No lo puedo creer!

Matt→ ­­¿Quién es Tai- preguntó a ver si su amigo volvía en sí.

Mimi→ It´s me.

Todos excepto Matt→ �¡MIMI?

Sora→ ¡Que sorpresa Mimi!

Mimi→ Lamento no haberles avisado, pero además les tengo otra sorpresa.

Kari→ Dilo de una vez Mimi.

Mimi→ Mis papás decidieron que volveremos a vivir aquí en Odaiba.

Yolei→ Mimi eso es genial, ahora podré aprender más de ti.

Todos→ ¿QUÉ? ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ ­­.!

Yolei→ Claro, que no ven que Mimi es la mejor y yo quiero ser como ella.

Mimi→ Gracias Yolei.

Sora había notado que Matt no había reaccionado desde que Mimi había llegado, así es que le pidió que lo acompañara a la cocina.

Sora→ ¿Tanto te sorprendió?

Matt→ ¿ De qué hablas?

Sora→ Matt, no te hagas el que no sabe. Yo sé que sientes algo por Mimi.

Matt→ Pero… ¿Cómo- preguntó sorprendido.

Sora→ Aquel día en casa de Yolei, vi como te sonrojaste cuando te preguntaron sobre ella.

Matt→ Sora, por favor no digas nada; tú sabes que no soy alguien que ande por ahí expresando sus sentimientos y….

Sora→ No te preocupes- dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que alguien los había oído. Matt y Sora llevaron refrescos para que nadie sospechara.

* * *

Espero que les esté gustando. Ya les dije que fue el primer fic que escribí, así es que algunas partes pueden parecer muy infantiles. Pero bueno… lo importante es que a ustedes les agrade.

Ya saben que me encanta que me escriban Reviews. También pueden hacer comentarios, sugerencias o reclamos a mi email.

Bye!

_**Make a wish…**_

_**A Fairy will let your soul fly**_


	3. El Aniversario

Hola!

Les traigo el Segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero que les guste…

* * *

**EL ANIVERSARIO**

Al día siguiente todos estaban muy felices de que fuera el aniversario. Se reunieron en el parque y comenzaron a hablar.

Joe→ Pero cuéntanos Mimi ¿Cómo fue que tus padres decidieron volver?

Mimi→ Pues ¿Recuerdan lo que pasó en la navidad pasada?

Cody→ ¿Cuando los Digimon vinieron al mundo real?

Mimi→ Sí, eso. Bueno, resulta que se dieron cuenta que New York no era tan segura como ellos habían pensado, ya que estaban pasando por la misma experiencia que pasaron hace años aquí en Odaiba; así que pensaron que si ningún lugar era seguro, porqué no regresar.

Matt→ Nos… nos alegra que volvieras- dijo luego de haber dudado.

Mimi→ Gracias Matt, a mí también, sobre todo por volver a estar con ustedes.

Yolei→ Mimi¿Y qué pasó con Michael- preguntó recordando a aquel rubio.

Mimi→ Éramos muy buenos amigos hasta que me pidió que fuera su novia. Yo le dije que no estaba preparada y desde ahí nuestra amistad no pudo volver a ser la misma de antes.

Yolei→ Y supongo que no quieres que una historia parecida se repita con otro rubio de ojos claros- dijo con malicia.

Mimi→ ¿Qué quieres decir- preguntó confundida. El comentario de Yolei había provocado que Matt enrojeciera, por lo que tuvo que ir a caminar para disimular.

Sora→Sólo está molestando- dijo sorprendida- No le pongas atención ¿Verdad Yolei- dijo haciéndole mala cara a Yolei.

Yolei→ Sí claro- dijo satisfecha por las reacciones que había provocado.

Y así siguieron hablando hasta que les dio hambre…

Tai→ Ya tengo mucha hambre- dijo frotándose el estómago.

Davis→ Yo también. �¡Comamos ya!

Sora→ ¡Qué raro ustedes dos- dijo sonriendo.

TK→ Kari… ¿Me acompañarías a la fuente?

Kari→ Claro, con gusto.

Ken→ Yolei, ven con Cody, con Davis y conmigo.

Davis→ ¿QUE¿Yo con ustedes? Pero es que yo…

Cody→ Tú vienes con nosotros.

Yolei→ Si Davis, deja a TK y a Kari solos. RESÍGNATE.

Davis→No puedo, es que yo…

Ken→ Démonos prisa- dijo tomando a Davis de la camisa y jalándolo con ellos.

Mimi→ No sabía que comeríamos en grupos.- dijo preocupada.

Tai→ No te preocupes Mimi, tú podrías ir con Matt. Te hubiera dicho que vinieras, pero ya me había comprometido con Izzi, Joe y Sora. Además TK dejó solo a Matt.

Matt→ Pero TK se llevó casi toda nuestra comida y no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

Mimi→ No te preocupes, yo comparto contigo. Para eso somos amigos.

Matt→ "Sí claro, tan sólo amigos"- pensó con dolor.

Tai→ Bueno, entonces nosotros los dejamos.

Mimi→ ¿Dónde te gustaría ir Matt- preguntó con la mirada baja.

Matt→ ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos junto al lago?

Mimi→ Me encantaría.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Una vez estando solos ahí…

Mimi→ ¿Quieres una de mis hamburguesas?

Matt→ Gracias- dijo sin volver a ver a Mimi.

Mimi→ Matt ¿Puedo preguntarte algo- dijo dudando.

Matt→ Claro- dijo un poco nervioso por lo que Mimi pudiera preguntar.

Mimi→ No sé que es lo que te sucede pero he notado como que ya no quieres brindarme tu amistad o algo por el estilo.

Matt→ ¿QUE- casi se atraganta con un trozo de hamburguesa al oír eso.

Mimi→ Sí, desde que volví ya casi ni me diriges la palabra y siempre estás tratando de evitarme. ¿Es acaso que sales con alguien y te molesta que trate ser amigable contigo o algo así? Es que en realidad no entiendo tu actitud.

Matt→ "Si tuviera el valor para decírtelo"- pensó- No es eso Mimi, lo que pasa es que yo casi ni hablé contigo durante estos 4 años y me alejé de ti, eso es todo. Además cuando nos dijiste que ibas a volver a vivir a Odaiba fue como recuperar algo que creía perdido, y me sentí un poco confundido.

Mimi→ No sabes cuanto me tranquiliza saber eso, o sea, porque eres un gran amigo. No alegra saber que aún me aprecias- dijo nerviosa.

Matt→ Aprecio, claro- dijo- "Si en realidad supieras lo que siento por ti…"

Tai→ Matt y Mimi, ya debemos irnos- les gritó desde lejos para que ambos fueran a reunirse con los demás.

Mimi→ ¡Enseguida vamos- gritó también.

Matt→ Mimi… Entonces ¿Amigos- dijo brindándole la mano.

Mimi→ Amigos- dijo mientras le daba la mano, pero luego Mimi le dio un beso en la mejilla causando el sonrojo de Matt- Lo siento- dijo también sonrojada y hasta un poco avergonzada- Es por la costumbre, tú sabes… como en América.

Matt- Claro.

Pero Matt no sabía que Mimi…

Izzi→ Bien, ahora que estamos todos podemos ir al Digimundo- dijo una vez que ya todos se hubieron reunido.

Todos→ Vamos.

Cuando llegaron al Digimundo, sus respectivos digimons lo estaban esperando. Y como todos tenían mucho de que hablar, cada uno se fue a un lugar lejos de los demás…

* * *

Espero que les esté gustando. Ya les dije que fue el primer fic que escribí, así es que algunas partes pueden parecer muy infantiles. Pero bueno… lo importante es que a ustedes les guste.

Ya saben que me encanta que me escriban Reviews. También pueden hacer comentarios, sugerencias o reclamos a mi email.

Bye!

**Make a wish…**

**A Fairy will let your soul fly**


	4. Verdaderos Sentimientos

Hola! Sorry por haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta vez (Más de lo común…) pero es que he tenido tanto que hacer en el colegio que no me queda tiempo para nada más y eso me ha puesto dem estresada…. En fin, mejor dejo de hablar y los dejo con el cap.

* * *

**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**

Todos estaban en el Digimundo, cada quien con su digimon. Por su parte Matt y Gabumon estaban cerca del río.

Gabumon→ Me da mucho gusto verte Matt.

Matt→ A mí también, no sabes todo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.

Gabumon→ Cuéntame… ¿Tiene que ver con ella?

Matt→ Claro, de quién más.

Gabumon→ ¿Qué esperas? Dímelo todo.

Matt→ Bueno, Mimi…- dijo mirando el cielo, pero Gabumon lo interrumpió.

Gabumon→ ¿MIMI?- preguntó bastante sorprendido- ¿Qué no era de Sora?

Matt→ No, tú sabes que entre Sora y yo nunca hubo nada, ella me interesa SOLO como amiga, nada más que eso.

Gabumon→Entones continúa y perdón.

Matt→ Bueno, Mimi nos contó que iba a regresar a Odiaba, pero esta vez para quedarse y eso me dio mucho alegría.

Gabumon→ ¿Por qué?- preguntó sin entender bien lo que Matt trataba de decir.

Matt→ Bueno, tú sabes que no me gusta andar por ahí diciéndole a todos cómo me siento, pero sé que tú no se lo dirás a nadie. La verdad es que fue porque… bueno, a mí me gusta Mimi, y me interesa mucho.

Gabumon→ Pero ¿En qué momento pasó eso? Si la primera vez que ustedes vinieron al Digimundo hace 4 años tú decías que ella era muy mimada y casi ni le hablabas, de hacho algunas veces hasta la ignorabas.

Matt→ Sí, es cierto, pero al final del viaje me di cuenta de que ella había cambiado mucho, aunque seguía siendo un poco mimada; aunque no fue ahí de todos modos que me di cuenta de lo que sentía.

Gabumon→ ¿Pues entonces?

Matt→ Fue el año pasado. Primero fue exactamente hace un año cuando nos reunimos para el aniversario; cuando la vi sentí algo dentro de mí pero no le di importancia porque pensé que era porque no había visto a mi amiga desde hace mucho.

Gabumon→ ¿Qué pasó después?

Matt→ Fue cuando tuvimos que ir alrededor del mundo porque las agujas de control habían aparecido en todas partes del mundo real ¿Lo recuerdas?

Gabumon→ Por supuesto, si todo empezó en tu concierto.

Matt→ Bueno, yo tenía que ir a México con Ken pero primero nos quedamos con Davis esperando que Michael llegara por él. Yo de alguna manera esperaba que Mimi viviera con él y así podría verla, pero ella no llegó, y más bien cuando vi por primera vez a Michael frente a mí, me dieron celos, ya que todos habían dicho que era muy bueno, que cuando Mimi fue con él al Digimundo se veían muy unidos; e incluso Mimi siempre hablaba de él en sus e-mails. Yo solo podía preguntarme¿Porqué Mimi estaba con él y no con otra niña?

Gabumon→ No crees que sintieras celos más bien de que otro niño estuviera protegiendo a tu amiga como tú lo habías hecho, porque si bien recuerdo tu siempre protegías a TK y Mimi la mayoría del tiempo estaba con él, así que de alguna manera tu, inconscientemente, los protegías a los DOS.

Matt→ No, no era ese tipo de celos, sino que eran más bien porque él se había hecho más cercano de Mimi de lo que yo llegué a ser y no soportaba la idea de ellos dos pudieran llegar a ser más que amigos.

Gabumon→ Y… ¿Porqué no le dices todo esto a Mimi?

Matt→ ¡Estás loco¿Qué pasaría si ella no siente lo mismo por mí?

Gabumon→ ¿Porqué no? Si se conocen desde hace mucho.

Matt→ Lo pensaré- dijo mirando hacia el las nubes en el cielo.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Mimi por su parte, se había ido con Palmon a un grande y hermoso jardín.

Palmon→ Mimi, qué gusto verte.- dijo abrazándola cariñosamente.

Mimi→ Me hacías mucha falta Palmon, pero ahora podré venir a verte más seguido.

Palmon→ ¡Qué bien! Pero… ¿Cómo?- preguntó extrañada.

Mimi→ Es que voy a volver a vivir a Odiaba, así es que estaré de nuevo cerca de todos mis amigos y podré venir con ellos cuando quiera.

Palmon→ Entonces no volverás a venir con Michael- dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

Mimi→ No, pero supongo que él seguirá viniendo. ¿Por qué?

Palmon→ Porque él me agradaba mucho; además ustedes eran muy unidos. Por cierto Mimi, eso me extrañó siempre, porque tú tenías solo amigas, hasta que llegaste al Digimundo y conociste a Tai, Joe, Izzi, TK y Matt claro, pero aún así no eras muy unida a ellos; entonces ¿Porqué cuando llegaste a Estados Unidos te juntaste con Michael y no con otra niña?

Mimi→ Palmon, a ti no te lo puedo ocultar… Lo que pasó- dijo mirando al cielo, como cuando uno recuerda- fue que traté de buscar a alguien que se pareciera a alguno de mis amigos y así, cada vez que lo viera recordaría a todos en Odiaba. Pero de alguna manera, no sabía porqué, buscaba a alguien que se pareciera Matt, y Michael era perfecto: ojos claros, rubio, excepto que Michael no era tan solitario como lo solía ser Matt.

Palmon→ ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres más a Matt que a los demás?

Mimi→ No Palmon, creo que no entiendes. De hecho a mí misma me costó mucho darme cuenta, pero ahora no lo puedo negar.- Tomó aire para poder continuar- A mí… a mí me gusta Matt.

Palmon→ No lo puedo creer, y ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

Mimi→ Primero fue por lo que te acabo de contar. Luego cuando iba a Odaiba por el aniversario, yo nuca falté; bueno tú sabes que yo era muy unida a TK, así es que siempre iba a visitarlo y cuando estaba con él, inconscientemente deseaba estar con Matt. Pero el año pasado cuando fui a visitarlo, Matt estaba su casa, TK tuvo que salir un momento y nos dejó solos; ahí sentí algo, pero Matt estaba muy distante conmigo; y pasó todo el día así…

Palmon→ Y luego ¿Qué pasó?

Mimi→ Luego fue en navidad, con el problema de las agujas de control. Yo sabía que Matt estaría con Ken y Davis esperando a que Michael llegara. Yo quería ir con Michael para ver a Matt pero no pude escaparme de mis papás a tiempo para poder ir con él.

Palmon→ Pobre Mimi, no lo pudiste ver. Pero ¿Hablaste con él que vencimos a Malonmyothismon? Porque ese día si lo pudiste ver.

Mimi→ No me atreví- una tímida lágrima comenzaba a asomarse por su ojo- Pare ese momento ya me había enterado que Matt y Sora estaban comenzando a ser más que amigos. Además, apenas todo terminó vi como primero que hicieron fue ir a estar juntos. Desde ese momento he tratado de resignarme y verlo tan solo como un amigo, pero no creo que ya lo haya logrado.

Palmon→ Me sorprendes Mimi.

Mimi→ ¿Porqué?- dijo secándose las mejillas.

Palmon→ Sin duda has madurado mucho, pero sigues conservando tu pureza. Ya verás como todo se solucionará, te lo prometo- "_Yo haré que hables con él y que puedan aclarar todo"- _pensó.

* * *

Espero que les esté gustando. Ya les dije que fue el primer fic que escribí, así es que algunas partes pueden parecer muy infantiles.Pero bueno… lo importante es que a ustedes les guste.

Ya saben que me encanta que me escriban Reviews. También pueden hacer comentarios, sugerencias o reclamos a mi email. Bye!

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	5. ¿Qué Haces Aquí?

HELLO! Hey yo sé que tenía como mil años de no actualizar, pero el cole me tiene sin tiempo para nada más y más porque este es mi último año y ya es el último esfuerzo. Pero en fin, dejando aún lado las excusas… Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, y espero que les guste.

**_¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?

* * *

_**

Todos se habían vuelto a reunir, luego de haber hablado con sus respectivos Digimons, en una pequeña colina.

Matt: Hey chicos no encuentro a Gabumon. Debo ir a buscarlo, no vaya a ser que algo malo le pase.

Tai: Espera Matt, todos te ayudaremos a buscarlo.- dijo preocupado.

Mimi: Esperen…. Palmon tampoco está….- estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Sora¿Qué habrá sucedido? Los digimons no desaparecen así de la nada, algo tuvo que haberles sucedido.

En ese preciso momento los Digivice de Matt y de Mimi comenzaron a sonar, y una luz se encendió en ellos.

Matt: Creo que lo mejor será que vaya solo - dijo en su ya acostumbrado tono de orgullo, quería estar solo un rato.

Mimi: Creo que yo también iré sola, pero gracias de todos modos chicos.

Yolei¿Estás segura Mimi? No queremos que te pase nada malo.

Matt: No te preocupes Yolei, creo que lo mejor será que Mimi y yo vayamos juntos- y luego de pronunciar estas palabras pensó que mejor no hubiera dicho nada, había sido muy obvio…

Sora: Excelente idea…

Joe: Yo no creo que eso sea prudente, solos pueden correr más riesgos de los que correrían si fuéramos todos.

Sora: Háganme caso, lo mejor es que ellos dos se vayan solos.

Mimi se sonrojó; Matt también pero más levemente que su compañera, y trataron de irse lo más rápido posible, sin embargo eso no impidió que los demás lo notaran, era inevitable….

Davis¿Porqué se sonrojaron?- gritó mientras ellos dos se alejaban, pero Matt y Mimi lo ignoraron.

Matt¿Qué les pudo haber pasado a Palmon y a Gabumon?- dijo de pronto, tratando de disimular.

Mimi: No lo sé, será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Los dos siguieron por donde sus Digivice les indicaban pero de repente estos dejaron de sonar. Del apuro no se habían dado cuenta de que habían llegado a una hermosa cascada rodeada de bellas flores.

Mimi¡Qué hermoso lugar!- dijo sorprendida.

Matt: Cierto, que extraño que no lo hayamos notado antes.

Tampoco habían notado que Gabumon y Palmon estaban detrás de un arbusto observándolos. Así es: ellos dos habían hablado y habían planeado todo para que Mimi y Matt pudieran aclarar sus sentimientos.

Palmon: Parece que nuestro plan está funcionando.

Matt: Mimi, aprovechando que estamos solos aquí en este bello lugar, quería decirte que…- pero fue interrumpido por la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento.

Michael: MIMI- gritó desde lejos- ¡Hola!

Mimi: Michael… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendida una vez que el chico estuvo a su lado. No esperaba verlo en ese lugar.

Michael: Sabía que vendrías y como me hacías tanta falta pensé en venir yo también y así poder verte. Por cierto, hola Matt.

Matt¡Hola!- dijo en un tono despectivo pensando qué tenía que venir a hacer este imbécil al Digimundo justo cuando iba a hablar con Mimi.

Michael: Pero qué hacen ustedes dos solos- dijo en tono suspicaz.

Mimi: Eh… bueno, lo que pasó fue que, bueno…

Matt: Estábamos buscando a Palmon y a Gabumon- dijo terminando por Mimi, estaba muy molesto con ese tipo por haber interrumpido.

Gabumon y Palmon se dieron cuenta de que si Michael estaba con Matt y Mimi, estos dos no podrían hablar sobre lo que sentían por lo que decidieron tomar ciertas medidas.

Palmon y Gabumon¡Hola chacos!- dijeron de lo más tranquilos.

Mimi: Palmon ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo un poco molesta- Me preocupe mucho por ti- dijo abrazándola.

Matt: Cierto Gabumon ¿En qué estaban pensando cundo se separaron del grupo?

Pero ellos no respondieron, simplemente se volvieron a ver…

Gabumon: Lo mejor será que regresemos.

Michael: Excelente. Oye Gabumon porqué no te adelantas con Palmon y Matt?

Matt: No creo que eso sea conveniente.- dijo un poco enfadado.

Mimi: Matt tiene razón, no vaya a ser que alguno se vuelva a perder.

Michael: Pero Mimi, yo quería…

Palmon: Mejor nos vamos de una vez antes de que oscurezca- dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Y así fue como los 5 empezaron a caminar. Pero mientras ellos no habían estado, los demás habían estado hablando de Matt y Mimi, y de otras cosas…

* * *

Sé que este cap está un poco corto, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero prometo que el próximo será más largo… porque será el último …Ya saben que me encanta recibir Reviews de ustedes, ya sea para comentarios, críticas o lo que sea…

Y como este fic pronto terminará, deberá tener un sustituto que se llamará: **A REALLY FAIRY TALE… **en el siguiente cap les contaré un poco más.

BYE!

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	6. Lo que Sentí, Siento y Siempre Sentiré

HELLO! Hey yo sé que tengo mucho tiempo de no actualizar, pero , insisto, el cole me tiene demasiado ocupada. Pero en fin, dejando aún lado las excusas… Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, que es el último y espero que les guste. Este fic llegó a su final.

* * *

**LO QUE SENTÍ, LO QUE SIENTO Y LO QUE SIEMPRE SENTIRÉ…**

Los demás chicos habían permanecido en otro lugar esperando a Matt y a Mimi, y habían estado hablando de varios asuntos.

Sora: Chicos, tengo algo importante que contarles- dijo con un tono un poco sospechoso.

Tai¿Qué pasa Sora?- preguntó algo preocupado al notar la expresión en la cara de su amiga.

Sora: Pero primero deben prometerme que no hablarán de ello.

Joe: De acuerdo, pero de todos modos¿A quién más se supone que se lo podríamos decir¿Acaso no se supone que todo lo que pasa en el Digimundo queda siempre solo entre nosotros?

Sora: Tienes razón, pero de todos modos me gusta que lo prometan, y vean que ya lo hicieron, así es que…

Davis: Habla de una solo vez Sora- gritó un poco desesperado.

Tai: Oye, tampoco tienes por qué gritarle a Sora, no se lo merece, ella tan solo quiere asegurarse que no le contemos a nadie más lo que nos va a decir.

Kari: Oye hermano¿Y tú desde cuando te preocupas tanto por defender a Sora?

Tai: Déjenme en paz, la defiendo porque la quiero y ya…

En ese momento tanto Tai como Sora enrojecieron a tal punto que los demás se dieron cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de ambos, y sí Tai se decidió por fin a declararle su amor a Sora ya que ahora no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran ( Pues obvio, si de todos modos ya se dieron cuenta .) Y fue así como Tai y Sora se hicieron novios y terminaron besándose.

Yolei: Lamento interrumpir este momento, pero Sora ¿Qué nos tenías que decir?

Sora: Cierto… lo había olvidado . Es sobre Matt y Mimi.

Joe¿QUÉ¿Quieres decir de los dos juntos? .

Sora: Pues sí, debo admitir que a mí me costó un poco asimilarlo, pero ya lo hice.

Yolei¿Te refiera a que a Matt le gusta Mimi, o que a Mimi también le gusta Matt?

Todos¿QUE? Pero si Matt y Mimi…

Sora: No sé como te enteraste, pero sí, eso era lo que les tenía que decir. Sé que Matt la quiere, pero es demasiado orgulloso como para…

TK: Decirle a Mimi como se siente. Claro, seguro por eso quería ir solo con Mimi a buscar a Gabumon y a Palmon, ya que ahí ninguno de nosotros lo vería y tendría el valor de vencer su miedo y decírselo.

Pero justo en ese momento…

Palmon: Hola chicos, ya regresamos ¿De qué estaban hablando?

Yolei: De lo que Matt siente por…

Tai: De lo que Matt siente por TK- interrumpió rápidamente a Yolei y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

Matt¿A qué te refieres?- dijo un tanto desubicado.

Sora: Pues que tú siempre estuviste al pendiente de él, porque te preocupabas por él, por ser tu hermano menor y por todo lo que habían pasado.

Izzi: Y protegías y defendías a Mimi también, quiero decir como amigo obvio, ya que ella siempre estaba junto a TK y parecía que te preocupabas también por ella- dijo en un tono burlón.

Michael¿Que este tipo qué? Mimi ¿porqué este niño dijo eso en ese tono? Te exijo que me des una explicación…

Todos: MICHAEL ¿Qué haces aquí?

Matt: Cállate, tú no tienes derecho a exigirle nada a Mimi- le dijo ignorando el asombro de los demás.

Michael: Pero miren quién trata de callarme un intento fallido de hombre sin sentimientos…

Matt no soportó que lo insultaran de esa manera y menos ese niño en frente de Mimi, así que se tiró sobre Michael pegándole un puñetazo en la cara. Pero Michael no podía que darse así sin hacer nada, por lo que también golpeo a Matt, pero en el estómago.

Mimi¡BASTA! Snif T.T- gritó llorando.

Matt: Lo siento Mimi, no lo pude evitar, él me insultó…

Mimi: Matt tú sabes que yo detesto las peleas, pero al parecer que no te importa lo que los demás sintamos.

En ese momento los demás se dieron cuenta de que Matt y Mimi deberían estar solos, así es que se fueron retirando. Entre Tai y TK se llevaron arrastrado a Michael, quien se negaba a irse.

Matt: Eso no es cierto, a mí siempre me interesaron los sentimientos de los demás, especialmente los tuyos, aunque creo que nunca fui capaz de demostrarlo de la manera correcta.

Mimi: Sí claro…- dijo dudando de las palabras de Matt.

Matt¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando defendí tus sentimientos ante Tai?

Pero parecía que Mimi no entendía del todo lo que Matt trataba de decirle…

Matt: El día que vencimos a Metalseadramon, todos se alegraron excepto tú porque muchos digimons habían sacrificado sus vidas por nosotros y tú hiciste una tumba por cada uno de ellos. Dijiste que no querías seguir peleando, pero Tai no te hizo caso. En ese momento le reclamé a Tai por no entender los sentimientos de los demás, pero yo pensaba específicamente en los tuyos, aunque nunca tuve el valor para decirlo.

Mimi¿Aún lo recuerdas?- dijo notando sinceridad en las palabras de Matt.

Matt: Claro, nuca olvidé nada que se relacionara contigo.

Mimi: Matt, perdóname por haberte juzgado, pero es que yo… bueno… lo que pasa es que te quiero más que a un amigo y tenía miedo de que tu me hubieras olvidado o que no me quisieras como yo a ti, pero creo que…

Mimi no pudo terminar, sino que en lugar de eso sintió un cálido y tierno beso en sus labios que reflejaba lo que Matt sentía por ella. Todos sus miedos de que Matt la rechazara se esfumaron, no lo podía creer, su sueño se había vuelto realidad: Matt la quería y la había besado. De repente fueron interrumpidos.

TK¡¡¡Por fin hermano!

Sora: Bien por ti Mimi.

Tanto Matt como Mimi estaban sorprendidos, todos sus amigos se habían quedado ocultos tras unos árboles desde donde habían podido observar toda la escena.

Tai¿Acaso creyeron que nos íbamos a ir y perdernos del espectáculo?

Yolei: Te felicito Mimi, ahora serás un mejor ejemplo a seguir…

Todos¿QUE?- dijeron cayéndose de espaldas.

Davis: Kari, algún día tu y yo estaremos como ellos dos…

Kari: Es Genial Mimi- dijo sin haberle prestado la más mínima atención a Davis.

Joe: Hacen linda pareja- dijo resignado.

Ken: Deben estar muy felices.

Michael: Los felicito- dijo por fin luego de un gran rato en silencio.

Mimi¡Oh Michael! Yo…

Michael: No te preocupes, ahora comprendo que los nuestro es simplemente una linda amistad y tú debes ser feliz al lado de tu gran amor.

Mimi lo abrazó, era un abrazo como de hermanos, y luego Michael le entregó la mano de Mimi a Matt- Sean muy felices- les deseó a ambos.

**Y FUE ASÍ COMO LA AMISTAD TAN PURA QUE EXISTÍA ENTER MATT Y MIMI SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UN GRAN AMOR QUE SEGUÍA CRECIENDO CONFORME PASABA EL TIEMPO.**

* * *

Ya saben que me encanta recibir Reviews de ustedes, ya sea para comentarios, críticas o lo que sea…

Y como este fic llegó a su final, su sustituto que se llamará: **A REALLY FAIRY TALE** está listo para publicarse… ¿Se imaginan el mundo dividido en tan solo dos reinos¿Y que tal hadas del tamaños de los humanos?

BYE!

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


End file.
